


Just Around the Corner

by IceBlueRose



Series: Take A Chance [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris liked singing. He’d known that for years, just like he’d known he was a fast learner when it came to instruments and that he was one of the worst dancers ever. (Thanks so much, Cale and Matt, for pointing that out.)</p><p>But this was high school and singing? Not cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Around the Corner

Kris liked singing. He’d known that for years, just like he’d known he was a fast learner when it came to instruments and that he was one of the worst dancers ever. (Thanks so much, Cale and Matt, for pointing that out.)

But this was high school and singing? Not cool. Baseball and other sports? Cool.

He’d been on the baseball team since freshman year, moving from JV to varsity easily. While he’d done that, he’d also learned that there was a certain order to things ( _oh, oh, oh, stick to the status quo_ – oh God, he was quoting High School Musical, he hated Katy so much right now) and that meant that he couldn’t do both.

To top it all off, singing would mean hanging out with Adam more often.

Not that that was really a bad thing—Kris liked Adam (maybe a bit too much) but Adam was...well, Kris thought there was a serious possibility that Adam was crazy.

And it wasn’t even a little crazy. No, he meant crazy as in “If you ruin my chances of getting out of Arkansas and becoming a famous rock star, I will cut you” crazy.

So that’s why Kris couldn’t do both. He was pretty sure he was not equipped to handle Adam’s level of crazy, even if he did have gorgeous eyes and a smile that made Kris want to smile back and he was one of the nicest guys ever and...

Kris couldn’t join glee club. He _couldn’t_.

Which was why he was having a really hard time explaining why he already _had_.

~*~*~

“You...joined glee club,” Cale said slowly as if that would make the entire situation easier to understand.

Kris put a hand over his eyes and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Since when?”

“A few days ago.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to,” was all Kris said, shrugging.

Cale considered that and then shrugged back. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Kris turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

“Well, yeah. I could tell you that this is the first step to social suicide but you know that so I figure you must have really wanted to join if you’re ignoring that.” Cale lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. “Heck, I like singing, you know that, but I think we both know that you have more fun with it.”

This was not how Kris had expected the conversation to go. “Cale—“

“I have eyes and I see what you look like when you’re playing the guitar. I’d have to be a moron not to know that you were going to end up doing this or band or something eventually.” Cale smirked. “At least this way I can laugh at your attempts to dance.”

Kris laughed. “Shut up.”

“Also, there’s the fact that you totally have it bad for Adam Lambert.”

Kris’s head snapped towards Cale. “What?”

“Like I said,” Cale told him, “I have eyes. And while I’m sure no one else has figured it out, you’ve been my best friend since we were four. I know when you like someone.”

Kris groaned. “Oh my gosh, I’m doomed.”

This time it was Cale that laughed. “Relax, Kris, I’ll make sure you don’t make a complete fool of yourself in front of him.”

Really, Kris wasn’t sure how Cale was supposed to do that. “Oh yeah? How?”

“Easy.” Cale grinned. “I’ll join with you.”

~*~*~

It’d been two weeks since Kris had joined glee and, considering the crap that he was getting from most of the team, he was extremely glad that Cale had decided to join as well. He still got weird looks from some of the glee club members but mostly they accepted that Kris had decided that he was going for singing and that he’d dragged his friend along with him.

So things were going pretty well, all in all, unless Kris thought about how often some of the other players were trying to corner him (and a few had managed it—oh those conversations had been fun).

“Kris Allen, you’ve been holding out on us.”

Kris froze and slowly looked up to find Adam standing there. It was the first time he’d said anything to Kris outside of glee since he’d joined besides a few remarks about numbers they were working.

Of course the first thing that Adam said to him made no sense. That was just Kris’s life.

“What?”

Adam gestured towards his hands and Kris glanced down, eyes widening when he remembered that he was holding his guitar. He’d wanted some time to work on a song and had told Cale that he was going to be in the auditorium for lunch instead of sitting at their usual table.

“Guitar? How come I didn’t know you could play guitar?” Adam sat down next to him and turned slightly towards him. “Do you play anything else?”

“I...” Oh crap. Might as well just say it. “Yeah, um, I do. Piano and viola. Um, and the ukulele. A little.”

Adam stared at him. “We’ve gone to school together for years and I had no idea you could play anything. Hell, I didn’t even know you could sing until you joined glee club.”

Kris shrugged. “I’ve always liked singing,” he said simply. “Just never felt like I could get away with it and baseball.”

Adam frowned. “So why join now?”

Biting his lip, Kris blew out a breath. “I decided I didn’t care anymore, that’s all.” A small smile appeared on his face as he played a quick melody that he always had fun with. “It’s stupid to not do this just because of what the other guys might say. I like it, I should do it.”

The frown that had been on Adam’s face turned into a smile. “That’s—“

“I really hate to interrupt this moment, and I mean, really hate it,” Cale said from the doorway. “But I hope you’re ready to back that up because guess who’s on their way, baby boy?”

Kris made a face, choosing to focus on Cale’s use of the nickname he’d given Kris freshman year. “Do you really need to call me that?”

“Yes,” Cale told him. “Just to see you make that face. Also, because I’m older than you.”

“By like two months or whatever,” Kris muttered. He grinned a bit when Adam snickered.

“Which makes me that much wiser than you. Now, suck it up, baby boy.”

Okay, now Cale was just using the nickname to be annoying. Kris made a face at him again. It was the principle of the thing.

“It’s things like that that make people think you two are having sex all the time,” Matt said as he walked in behind Cale.

This time, both Kris and Cale made a face at each other.

“That’d be like having sex with my brother,” Kris said.

“He’s got a serious lack of girl parts for my taste,” Cale added.

“Whatever.” Matt shrugged. “I could care less and you know it, I just figured I’d see if you’re going to need back up on this one, Kris.”

Kris blew out a breath. “I don’t know.” He frowned and set his guitar to the side. “I really hope not.” He stood and licked his lips. If he was going to get confronted about this, he wasn’t going to be just sitting down and waiting for it. “Okay. I guess it’s time to do this.”

“Kris,” Adam leaned forward, “if you need me to leave, I can—“

“No.” Kris shook his head. “It’s okay. You can stay.” He smiled slightly. “It might get ugly though,” he warned.

Adam smiled. “Well, it’s Mark, of course it’s going to be ugly.”

Kris snorted, glancing down, and hoped that he wasn’t about to get punched in the face.

~*~*~

“Well,” Cale said, “that went well.”

Kris stared at him. “That’s your definition of going well?” he asked. “What happens when things go crappy?”

“Instead of you losing your temper for once and quitting the team while I tell them to fall off a cliff, we get jumped and possibly end up in the hospital.” Cale grinned. “See? It could’ve been worse.”

“Huh,” Matt tilted his head, “I know why Kris keeps you around now.”

“Yea—hey!”

Adam glanced at each of them before finally focusing on Kris. “Are you guys always like this?”

Kris grinned. “No. Sometimes, we tease each other.”

Even as Adam laughed, Kris noticed Cale elbow Matt out of the corner of his eye and jerk his head towards the door.

“So, we’re going to go,” Matt announced, picking up the hint right away. Kris fought the urge to slam his head against the nearest wall.

His friends just did not know the meaning of the word subtle, Kris thought to himself as he watched Cale drag Matt out into the hallway.

“Wow,” Adam finally said after a few moments. “Your friends are really obvious.”

And now Adam was able to read minds. Fantastic.

“Um, yeah, sorry about that.”

He really hoped Adam wouldn’t figure out anything passed that.

“So, did that have anything to do with you not being freaked out at the thought of rumors going around about you having sex with other guys?”

Really, why couldn’t the floor just open up right now? He wouldn’t complain.

Kris could actually feel his cheeks turning red. “Blunt, aren’t you?”

“Always.”

Instead of answering, Kris bit his lip and looked towards the wall. He should be dancing—after all, Adam knew now so things shouldn’t be too awkward. Still, it wasn’t as if Kris had told him, he’d just said something and Adam had figured it out.

“Hey, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” This time when Adam spoke, he sounded worried, like he thought he might’ve crossed a line.

“No, I’ve just never...told anyone other than Cale and my family, that’s all.”

Adam didn’t ask any other questions, just nodded in understanding and wrapped an arm around Kris’ shoulders. The moment had Kris relaxing and he smiled to himself as he and Adam neared the door.

“Unlike two people I won’t name, I do actually have a class to go to.” Cursing himself for deciding to actually go (but really, it was math and he was horrible at math so missing class was like shooting himself in the foot when it came to tests), he pulled away from Adam and picked up his guitar and backpack before turning back to Adam. “I’ll see you later, Adam.” He hesitated for a moment and then just decided to go for it, stretching up on his tip toes and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thanks.”

He didn’t wait to see Adam’s reaction before he turned and practically ran out of the auditorium, praying that he wasn’t blushing as he turned to head to his math class.

God, he really hoped he hadn’t ruined any friendship that they might’ve been headed towards.

Kris took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders as he walked in to his class. If he could join glee club, yell at the captain of the baseball team and then quit the team, then he could handle this.

Drawing a series of music notes in the margin of his paper, Kris smiled to himself once again.

He guessed he’d find out when it was time for glee club.


End file.
